


Countess of Gryffindor

by Caliadragon



Series: Bunnies, Blurbs, and Nibbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Weasley Women, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena Goddess of Bunnies prompted:</p><p>Iconic photo of the Countess of Gryffindor taken by Colin Creevey for The Daily Prophet. In her first public appearance since she published the cure for the Cruciatus Curse victims, many who were tortured into insanity and thought to be lost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countess of Gryffindor

 

Harry smiled at the photo of his beloved Hermione and placed it back onto his desk. Colin had given Harry the first copy before he had submitted it to the paper.

It was truly a miracle how much Hermione had done for the Wizarding World. She had come up with many cures in her time as a researcher for dark curses.

Draco Malfoy had been her partner in the business that Hermione had developed just after the War and a year before Ron had shaken Harry out of his stupor and blindness.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Harry?" Ron asked as they sat in Ron's little cottage watching the snow outside the window.

Harry and Ron spent a lot of time away from the world now that the War was over. Ron and his Mum hadn't spoken in nearly a year. Molly and Ginny had tried to force a situation where Harry would have to marry Ginny and Ron had stopped it.

Arthur Weasley had been furious with the situation when Ron told him why Ron was no longer speaking to his sister or his mother. Molly had tried to defend her actions, but in the end had only made things worse for herself.

Arthur and Molly had ended up divorcing and the other Weasley son's had taken Arthur and Ron's side. That had caused a further rift in the family.

Six months earlier Ginny had hit Ron with a severe curse, nearly killing Ron. The after affects were terrible and resulted in Ron having problems with his senses and that made it hard for Harry's friend to be around people.

Which ended in Ron living in the little cottage his relatives had gone in together to buy for him. Harry had offered, but Ron had refused to take money from him stating that Harry had already given him more than anyone had a right to expect.

"Yeah Ron?" Harry asked bringing himself back to the moment.

"When are you going to get off your arse and ask Hermione on a date?" Ron asked, laughing at the way that Harry gaped at him.

"What?" Harry asked Ron, who laughed again.

"Harry you can't be that oblivious? She loves you as much as you love her and not as a brother the way you to love me. You two have denied yourselves to much in the face of the War. Don't you think it's time you gave into the love you share?" Ron asked turning serious.

"I thought you loved Hermione?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I do, as a sister and even if there was more to it we would destroy each other before it was all said and done. We are just to different and we both love you more than we love each other." Ron sighed.

"Harry she was willing to die with you. She was willing to walk into the arms of Voldemort and all of the evil he spread. If that isn't a declaration of love I don't know what one is. It's time you answer that Harry, before someone else does." Ron smiled at Harry sadly and reached over and hugged his friend.

"Well, it looks like I need to figure out where to take her on a date." Harry said after a few minutes. Ron laughed at him.

~*~End Flashback~*~

Ron had of course been right about Hermione and within a year Harry and Hermione had been married. During that time Draco and Hermione worked hard to find a cure to Ron's curse.

In the process of searching for a cure for Ron Hermione came up with the cure for the Cruiatus Curse. The cure had revolutionized the way that magickal research was done. Sadly they were never able to cure Ron as he died within a few months of Hermione's breakthrough.

Harry ran a finger over the picture one more time and then looked over to the picture of his wife and his best friend standing together on the day that Harry and Hermione married. Ron and Hermione were smiling into the camera and Harry laughed at the cheeky wink Ron gave him.

Finally Harry stood and left his study. It was Harry and Hermione's 50th wedding anniversary and he was looking forward to seeing what their children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren had come up with for the party.

 


End file.
